Bonnie (Mythos)
Summary Bonnie is one of the major antagonists of five nights at freddy's like his fellow anmatronics freddy and chica bonnie is a friendly child entertainer. Appearance FNAF 1 Bonnie is a tall animatronic who looks like an anthropomorphic, dark-blue bunny, with two longs ears, albeit not sufficiently proportioned to his size. FNAF 2 In the second game, Bonnie's appearance is much more frightening, as his face has been scouped out, and his two red endoskeleton eyes peering out of the depression where his face used to be. He has two buttons added to his chest and is also the most damaged of all the older animatronics. His face has been gutted while his lower jaw remains, featuring more teeth than he possesses in the previous game as well as glowing red irises. His left arm is missing entirely, with a mass of wires in its place. His suit has become tattered, particularly around the legs, and a few loose wires poke out of his body. The covering on his right hand and his entire left arm has come off, revealing his endoskeleton and wires. He also seems to have a bigger stomach than before, as it looks more rounded and bigger than his upper body. His chin also doesn't squash his bow tie now. It is explained that the management tried to have Bonnie and the old animatronics retrofit but this was scrapped in favor for the newer, toy models. FNAF 4 Nightmare Bonnie's form has been massively changed. He seems completely damaged like his appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, with more vicious look. He has a purple glow on his right eye. His jaw is huge and filled with many sharp teeth. His finger also ends with sharp claws. Additionally, he has wiry whiskers on his snout, giving him more resemblance to an actual rabbit. Behavior FNAF 1 Bonnie is known for coming and returning to The Office more frequently than the other animatronics, and, like Foxy, he only approaches from the left side - though their similarities end there. He will stare through the doorway into The Office, unlike Chica, who looks through the window. As opposed to Chica, Bonnie usually shows up at the door more frequently, but leaves more quickly than Chica, thus draining less power. FNAF 2 Bonnie returns in the second game, as a minor, yet dangerous animatronic, with an even more frightening appearance (he completely misses his face). Bonnie starts with the rest of the older animatronics in the Parts/Service Room. He seems to travel to the Main Hall and then heads to the room just outside the Security Office, staring at the player just from the outside. Afterwards, he then travels to the Left Air Vent to get into the Office and attack, though can be warded off with the Freddy Fazbear Head. FNAF 4 His role parallels that of Nightmare Chica, coming in from the west hall of the house. Unlike Chica, however, upon entering the room to attack, he himself attacks the child. He is also the more frequent attacker out of the two. The child has to hold the left door shut to prevent him from getting in. If the child flashes the light at him when he is standing right outside the door, he will attack him, and if he turns his back on the door to look at the bed, he will enter the room and attack. The only way to tell he is at the door is to listen for his breathing. Holding the door will cause him to walk away, being unable to enter. Powers And Stats |-|Bonnie= 'Tier: ' Unknown, at least Ineffable 'Name: ' Bonnie 'Origin: ' Five Nights At Freddy's 'Gender: ' Male 'Age: ' At least decades old 'Classification: ' Anmatronic 'Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Irrelevant), Immortality (Type 3, 6, and 8), Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Teleporation, Telepathy, Superhuman Physical Strength, Enhanced Senses, Negation (Can disable and interfere with tech), Superhuman Physical Agility, Stealth Mastery 'Attack Potency: ' Ineffable (Can forcefully stuff a human adult in a Freddy suit) 'Speed: ' Ineffable (Goes to the office more often than the others) 'Lifting Strength: ' Ineffable 'Striking Strength: ' Ineffable 'Durability: ' Ineffable 'Stamina: ' Unknown 'Range: ' Terrifying 'Standard Equipment: ' Guitar, Teeth 'Intelligence: ' Unknown 'Weaknesses: ' Unknown |-|Nightmare Bonnie= 'Tier: '''Ineffable '''Name: ' Bonnie 'Origin: ' Five Nights At Freddy's 'Gender: ' Male 'Age: ' At least decades old 'Classification: ' Anmatronic 'Powers and Abilities: ' Same as before, along with Conceptual Manipulation, Regeneration (Truly Irrelevant), Resurrection, Dream\Nightmare Manipulation, Death Immunity, Respawning, Reality Warping, Clairvoyance, Duplication, Summoning 'Attack Potency: ' Ineffable 'Speed: ' Ineffable 'Lifting Strength: ' Ineffable 'Striking Strength: ' Ineffable 'Durability: ' Ineffable 'Stamina: ' Unknown 'Range: ' Terrifying 'Standard Equipment: ' Teeth, Claws 'Intelligence: ' Unknown 'Weaknesses: ' Unknown Category:Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Fear Users Category:Death Users Category:Immensely High Intelligence Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Fate Users Category:Age Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Necromancy Category:Conceptual Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Dream Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:FNAF Mythos